1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel mounting devices for haystackers and stack movers.
2. Prior Art
Haystackers which use rotary platforms for forming loose haystacks have been known, and are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,052, issued to Joseph A. Anderson et al. on Mar. 13, 1973. As shown in that patent, the bed used for forming the stack must be adapted so that it can in some way permit removal of the stack after it has been formed. It is also mentioned in that patent that the device can be used as a haystack mover if a loading means is provided for reloading the haystack onto the bed.
One of the problems in unloading and loading stacks is to simplify the mechanism necessary to get the stack bed in a position adjacent to the ground so that the stack may be easily unloaded, or easily reloaded if the device is to be used as a stack mover. In the above mentioned patent, the frame itself is made so that the rear portions of the bed may be pivoted downwardly. This involves a substantial amount of additional bracing and structure, and while suitable for large stackmakers, the additional requirements result in an increase in the cost of the unit, which is objectionable in smaller units.
Another type of lowering device in a haystack forming machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,767 which provides for hydraulic cylinders that directly raise and lower wheels which in turn are guided on a framework. However, this type of structure involves heavy overhead framework, and where such heavy overhead framework is not required for the stack forming machine, additional expense is involved.